MHA: Venom
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a quirkless boy in a superhuman society who wants desperately to become a hero, but when he meets and is suddenly bonded to a strange creature called a symbiote, everything changes in dramatic ways, will he stay on his heroic path despite this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: That is the deal

Musutafu, a city located in the country called Japan. In this beautiful city, humans began to develop incredible powers and abilities that were said to be known in comic books and shows. Around the world, people world wide gained these incredible powers, thus making themselves either heroes or villains. These powers gained by these people were called Quirks. 80% of the population of humans hold these powerful quirks. The remaining 20% were known as quirkless people. Many of these quirkless people were fine with no powers and live modern lives.

However, one quirkless person holds a dream. A dream to become a hero like his idol he looked up to for years as a child. His journey will lead to new discoveries, new friends, adventure, battles, even a friendship in new ways he would never imagine.

Our story begins at a school in the city. Students hold dreams to be part of being Hero Academia, a school where young teens to become heroes. A young 16 year old boy was packing his bags when class ended. He wore the modern school uniform which was black and buttoned up with black pants. His eyes were emerald green, messy forest green hair and Freckles. His name is Izuku Midoriya, a young man that holds the biggest dream of being a hero. Though, with being born quirkless, he was always picked on, teased and bullied for it. He hates being treated like trash all the time, and it didn't help that he was very shy, timid and emotional.

As he packed his bag, another student who was his classmate grabbed a notebook he was storing. He too wore the school uniform, had blonde spiky hair and red eyes. His name is Katsuki Bakugou. He holds a Quirk called Explosion, which allows him to use fire explosions from his hands. He's a cocky yet strong student who was one of the best in Izuku's school. He looks down at Izuku with hatred, it started in their childhood. He always picks on him and crushes his dreams in anyway possible. Nothing pleased him more than to see Midoriya squirm under him.

"I don't know what you're doing, Deku, but we're not done." Bakugo scoffed as he waved Izuku's book in his hand.

One of Bakugo's friends saw the book he held and grinned. "Whatcha got? His Diary?"

The spiky blonde held it up as his second friend read it. It was titled 'Hero Analysis for the future. NO. 13'. "Huh? Don't tell me you're trying to take notes on how to be a hero?" He cackled.

"Uh.." Izuku stammered and sweated a bit. "Uh, very funny. Come on, give it back, Kacchan." Kacchan was what Izuku calls Bakugou since their childhood. Stuck to him.

Kacchan scoffed and used his quirk, blasting Izuku's book into barbeque. The green haired boy cried in alarm, seeing the book he worked so hard on scorched. "That's so mean." It was worse when Kacchan tossed the book out the window. Izuku cried in shock and horror that part of his life was once more torn from him.

"Hmph, pathetic if you ask me." Kacchan scoffed softly. "Get it through your head Deku, you'll never be a hero. You're useless." Kacchan called Izuku Deku as an insult, at first it was a nickname, but now he uses it to humiliate Izuku.

"I-I can be a hero! I just need to work harder than everyone else!" izuku retorted in anger and fear. He froze when Kacchan gripped his shoulder as his clothes started smoking from his quirk.

"Here's a word of advice nerd." The boy smirked, and not in the friendly way. "Don't even think of apply to UA, or else." Izuku shook with terror as his words couldn't form. He pulled back as he and his two friends walked to the door before he stopped and looked at the timid boy. "You know, if you want to be a hero that badly, there is another way. Just pray you'll be born with a quirk in the next life. And, take a swan dive off of a building."

Kacchans words struck izuku harshly. Telling him to kill himself and hope to have a quirk in the afterlife!? It pained him severely, but angered him. He growled and turned to his former friend, but Kacchan smirked as his palm released small explosions. "Something wrong?"

Nothing came out of the timid boy as the three laughed and left Izuku. Said boy looked down at his feet, feeling his heart tearing apart, his words echoed through his mind and heart as his dreams now shattered more than ever.

He walked outside and looked for his notebook. "He shouldn't tell people stuff like that, what if I actually jumped? What then?" He said to himself as he found his notebook in a koi pond, seeing the fish within nibbling his burned book. "Great my dreams have become fish food." He snagged it from the creatures and held it tightly.

As he walked home he went under a bridge and looked at his book in sadness. Then he smelled something fowl. Then a green slime started to come out of a manhole cover a foot away from his foot.

"Ugh, what's that foul smell?" He groaned before he heard slime gurgles and turned as his eyes widened. "Ah...uh...A villain?" Izuku breathed in terror when he saw the creature rising and formed a creepy smirk with his yellow eyes. The villain lunged at him and started covering him.

"Heh heh, this is perfect, using you i can get outta town pretty quick." the villain chuckled.

The boy tried to struggle against him, but he was beginning to run out of air. 'No…' he gasped. His life flashed before him, all the pain and devastation of his past, his mother giving up on him, and Kacchan having to harass him all his life. All of it, the pain, was about to end. With teary eyes, izuku shut them as he awaited death's embrace.

Then someone landed at the end of the alley way. It was a hulking man with blonde hair. "It's alright, everything is going to be fine...now that i'm here that is." he said, a wide grin on his face.

The slime villain panicked and tossed a slime tentacle, but the man avoided it and threw an air punch. "Texas...SMAAAAAAAAASH!" The wind of his punch blasted the slime creature back as he screeched.

"Gah! I...can't..hold together!" he shouted before blasting to slime pieces.

Meanwhile a smaller, pitch black slime chuckled in a corner. 'Heh, what a loser…' then it inched to izuku and melted into his skin. 'Looks like you'll be my ride kid.'

A little later, Izuku felt a hand numerously slapping his cheek. "Hey, wake up!" A voice spoke. Izuku groaned and opened his eyes before seeing the bulky man. "Thank goodness you're okay! We thought we lost you!" He spoke with his wide grin.

Izuku's eyes widened. "A-A-A-All Might?!"

"The one and only!" He laughed before holding two bottles of soda with sludge. "I thank you for your help, cause I caught the evil duer!"

"Uh...you're...welcome." he said, then All Might was about to leave, not really thinking, he grabbed on his leg as the man vaulted over buildings.

"Gah! Kid, let go! I know I adore my fans but this is ridiculous!" The legendary hero spoke while trying to pry Izuku off.

The wiggling caused them to land on a rooftop and izuku shakily got up. "S-sorry, i was hoping to ask you a question, but you were leaving so...without thinking i grabbed on."

"Sorry kiddo, but I have my duties." All might spoke as he was walking to the edge to jump again.

Izuku quickly got up and spoke. "Please All Might! I want to know! Can I become a hero even if I don't have a quirk!?"

The man looked at him, slightly taken aback. Coughing he suddenly was covered in steam. Once it faded, he was now, lanky and skinny, and his face was very sunken in.

"W...what the hell!?" Izuku shouted in shock. "What happened to All Might!? Are you an imposter!?"

"Young man, i can assure you i am All Mi-urk." he said, blood coming from his mouth. Izuku panicked a bit before he sighed. "You know those guys that flex their muscles at the beach or pool to look buffer? That's what I do."

"Wha-oh." izuku said. "That….really doesn't make any since. How did this happen? Aren't you supposed to be the symbol of peace, the hero that smiles over anything?"

The man nodded. "To be honest kid, i smile just to hide the fear inside. Pros always risk their lives for people, no matter what." then he pulled up his shirt to reveal a bad injury. "Gross right? I got this from a fight five years back. I had many surgeries and I lost my whole stomach, it can't be fixed. I can only do pro hero day work only 3 hours a day."

"5 years ago...Was it against toxic chainsaw?" the boy asked.

"Nope, not that guy, different villain." All Might replied. "You really know your stuff kid, but no. While he gave me a good fight, he wasn't the one that didn't do this to me. The fight that did this to me wasn't aired, I didn't want it to go live in the country."

"Oh." izuku said.

He got up as he was heading for the stairs. "About your question, it's nice to dream big kid. But, if I'm being honest, I'm afraid you cannot become a hero without a quirk." Izuku froze as he felt like a statue by his answer, his own idol. "Listen Kid, you have a good goal to be a hero, but truth to be told, you need a quirk to be one. It's alright to dream big, but don't follow one you can't reach. If you want to be a hero, become a police officer. While not flashy like heros, they do well for the community." He opened the door and gazed at Izuku one last time. "I'm sorry kid, but that's how life works." With that, he left as the door closed behind him.

Izuku stood there, taking in the answer that All Might, his own idol told him, deep down he knows he's right. Heros have quirks, never once has he ever seen a pro hero in action without one. He wanted to deny the fact, but with his past, his mother giving up on him, the bullying, Kacchan's words..he knew now all of it was true. Izuku cannot become a hero. Green eyes glittered with tears as he slumped against the wall before sobbing quietly.

"You're giving up? What a shame." a voice told him in his head.

The boy jolted a bit by the dark voice and looked around. "Who said that?"

Then he felt nauseous and he stumbled to the door, down the stairs and breathed heavily. His eyes then turned black before he looked in the window of a car, seeing a black skinned creature instead of himself.

"You're...you're not here, you're just in my head, like a parasite." he said.

"A parasite?!" the voice growled before forcing his body against the wall. The boy looked terrified before it let go. "I am not a parasite!"

The boy breathed heavily as he saw two familiar boys walking towards him, Kacchan's cronies. They saw him and grinned. "Oh no…" Izuku gasped.

"I'll handle them." the voice said as they approached him. The boy with long fingers grinned.

"Hey hey look, it's defenseless Izuku." he smirked.

"Looks like we found him in the right moment for some fun." The other boy spoke while bat wings formed on his back.

The boy looked at them before black tendrils shot from his chest and slammed the winged boy to the wall. The other boy looked at him as he attacked, only to be caught and then Izuku's fist became big and black before he decked him.

"Outstanding! Now, let's rip their heads off and pile them in the corner." the voice said in glee.

"Why would we do that?" The green haired boy said in shock.

"Three heads, three bodies, besides Have you forgotten? They've done nothing but hurt and humiliate you, I've seen your memories Izuku Midoriya. They are nothing but parasites." The beast spoke back.

Izuku knew this was wrong, he doesn't want to hurt anyone, he wants to be a hero, not a villain. "No. I can't! I don't want to hurt anyone! I want to be a hero! You hear me!?"

Then the creature came out, looking at him. "What the hell are you?" he asked.

"I am venom. And you are mine." it said.

"You tried to bite someone's head off." the boy snapped.

"Fuel in the tank." Venom continued, slithering around him. "I know everything about you, izuku, i am inside your head. You are a loser izuku, think of you as my ride, cooperate and you just might become a hero, that is the deal."

His statement got Izuku's attention. This thing...was offering him a deal to become a hero, he can actually reach his dream...but still. "If...if you're going to stay with me. We are only going to hurt bad people, no one else."

"Fine, but how does one tell the difference?" Venom asked. Izuku opened his mouth, but closed it. It sounded like a tricky question, people tend to change, being evil or being good, the facial features and all. "The way I see it young Midoriya, with me by your side, we can do whatever we want. I can give you power, make you famous, become what you desire, and even more." The slime head leaned closer and formed a face with razor sharp teeth and white eyes as it grinned. "Do we have a deal?"

The boy looked at him. "...yes."

Venom grinned. "Excellent."

Then there was a loud explosion several yards off. Smoke billowed as fire roared.

"What was?" Izuku gasped.

"Let us find out." Venom smirked as he vanished in Izuku's body and pushed him forward.

The two went to the place where the explosion happened and saw the same slime villain, and he had Kacchan hostage. The pros were keeping people at bay while many couldn't get close to save Bakugou from the slime villains grasp.

"That guy again? But how did he escape All Might?" Izuku asked in shock.

"That was you izuku, you accidentally knocked him free." Venom told him. "Don't feel too bad, it wasn't intentional."

Izuku watched as his enemy and friend suffer in the villains grasp. His rage like face slowly turned to terror and plea as he was losing oxygen. Without even thinking, Izuku rushed past the crowd and ran to the scene.

The slime villain growled as Izuku hurled his bag at him. "You!"

The boy tried to claw Kacchan free, but was swatted back, then his arms broke. Venom took over as he slinked up his body and healing his arms, and turning him. The heroes looked at him as Dead Arm tried to stop him.

Venom caught the pro's arm and glared at him with a sick grin. "Eyes, Lungs, Pancreas, so many snacks, so little time."

The crowd paled as did the pros at Venoms true form. However, Venom had a job to finish as he turned to the slime villain and smirked. "Your slime form will prove useful." Tendrils shot from his body and snagged the slime villain as he was absorbing his quirk.

Letting rip a punch to the slime's eye, he grabbed Kacchan and pulled him away. Tossing him aside he growled. "You are resilient, this will prove difficult." Venom growled.

"Gah...what..the hell are you?" The slime villain asked under his tight grip.

Splitting his face, both symbite and host glared at him. "We...are Venom." replenishing his face, Venom screeched before his large jaw opened, showing his serrated teeth before biting down on the slime villains head, devouring his brain as his slime body broke down into nothing.

The creature looked back as it jumped clear over the edge of the road and into a stream. All Might was watching, he looked worried for the boy, what happened to him?

Far down the stream, Venom emerged as he broke down as Izuku crawled onto land. He panted while rubbing his dripping wet face. "Whoa...that was…"

"Outstanding?" venom asked.

Izuku couldn't form words to what just happened, at first he was terrified, but progressively, the pain and anger followed when he attacked the slime villain, and that, turned into a rush.

"I….I don't know what to say…" Izuku breathed as he sat at the river bank.

"Oh it's only going to get better, trust me." Venom chuckled.

(later..)

Izuku headed home after he collected himself, his mind ran through what he witnessed and did when he saved Bakugou and killed the slime villain, he had no idea how to think of it for the moment. As he entered his house, he kicked his shoes off. "mom, im home."

The woman walked in. "izuku! Oh good!" she smiled.

"Hmmm, I must say Izuku, your mother is quite an attractive woman." Venom grinned as he drank Inko's hourglass form and large assets.

"Don't, that's seriously twisted." izuku told him.

"I made dinner, so come before it gets cold." Inko spoke before walking to the kitchen, her son took notice of her rear jiggling underneath her skirt and could have sworn he saw lingerie.

"Very nice indeed." Venom smirked with a delightful growl.

"Not cool!" izuku hissed.

He joined his mother at the dinner table as they talked a bit. In their quiet moment, Izuku's eyes took a mere moment and saw his mother's large G-cup breasts bounce a bit in her pink sweater, and probably wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

His cheeks burned a bit as he drank his water. "Do not deny it Izuku, I can tell you want to have a round with her, your mind betrays you, I can see it clearly." Venom smirked.

Izuku clenched his glass a bit as he felt it cracking a bit. He swallowed his beverage as he stood up when he finished his food. "Thanks for dinner mom." He walked to his room.

"You're welcome dear. Sweet dreams." inko smiled.

Izuku tossed his clothes off before stepping into the shower as hot water rained down on him. "What the hell is your deal Venom? That was my mom back there. Why would you think I would want to have a round with her?" he asked quietly.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one having erotic fantasies." it told him.

"You're the one who was approving it." He hissed while rubbing his eyes. "Uuugh...my brain hurts…"

"Sure...that's what hurts." Venom chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" izuku growled.

"You're still new to me Izuku, and after today, I think you deserve to release that tension, think of this as a perk you can do with me anytime you please." The creature smirked.

"What are you getting at?" The boy questioned.

"Just watch." the creature smirked as it seperated and took a new form. Izuku's eyes widened with a jaw drop as his cheeks burned red. In front of him, Venom was now a female, he looked like the venom creature from before with the face and teeth, but the body was slim, curvy with desiring hips and legs that scream fuck me, her ass large as a beach ball with massive K-cup breasts.

"W….what...what the hell?" Izuku gawked as he pressed against the shower wall.

The woman grinned and grabbed his face, smashing her face to his. Izuku felt her tongue slither in his mouth and explored, it had no limit as it tasted his teeth, tongue and soft flesh from the inside. 'Holy shit...I'm getting kissed by a life form…' He thought.

As she pulled back she pressed him to her chest. "That feel good?" She asked in a sultry, sexy and demonic female tone.

"I...I uh…" Izuku gulped as he can't find the words to what was going on.

"Take a chance, come on, smash me." she purred.

"I...I never did this before...I don't know what to do." izuku spoke as he had no idea what his actions should be with his partner now a sexy female.

"Stick this." she told him, stroking his dick. "In here." she added, rubbing the head to her pussy.

Izuku gulped a bit, if what she said will release his stress, he might as well take a chance. Taking a breath, he pushed forward and entered her amazing silky and puffy walled pussy, it was like her cunt was a soft cloud of pleasure for his cock. "Oh...oh my god…" he gasped as he trembled.

"Mmm, yeah that's right, go at me." she told him, shoving him deeper.

Izuku groaned as he gripped her hips and began thrusting in her, the pleasure was incredible, he never believe sex would feel so dirty, yet so good. "nnngh...Venom…"

"So good." she purred. "Come on, fuck me harder."

Izuku gazed to her blank white eyes, he did not fear them anymore, in venom's female form, he felt desire. He pinned her to the shower wall and thrusted faster and faster, deeper and deeper he went while gripping her large ass. "Oh god Venom, so good, I fucking can't stop myself."

"Keep going! Cum in me and make more of me!" she moaned.

Izuku flushed. "You can make more of yourself for me?"

She grinned and kissed him. "Yes."

Izuku flushed as his drive went chaotic as he pounded her and groaned in her breasts. "I...I can't...Nnnnngh!" He shoved deep and blasted his virgin cum in her body.

The creature moaned as she absorbed the cum and merged with him.

Izuku panted a bit as he rubbed his head. "Whoa….I...I actually feel much better."

As he got out he dried off. "That's better." he smiled as he walked out. He climbed into bed as he pulled the sheets over him. He sighed as he slowly drifted to slumber.

(Morning at 5am)

The sun had yet to rise, morning arrived as Izuku slept peacefully, but soon moaned as a familiar pleasure hit him. He opened his eyes slowly before they shot open, and saw nearly a dozen female venoms around him. "Wh-what the hell?" he gasped and scooted to the back of his bed.

"I told you i'd make more of me." she grinned.

Izuku breathed as he took in this new role. "So...I impregnated you...and only one spurt of my semen...was able to give you...a dozen more copies of yourself?"

"Yes." she grinned. "And impregnating them as well, well, you do the math."

Said boy flushed as he would imagine the craziness he would be in. "I don't know if this is a nightmare...or a man's dream come true?"

"We'll help you see." they said, laying on him and kiss his face.

Izuku groaned a bit as the sexy female of venoms made him aroused by the actions. "Oh god…"

One went to his cock and circled her tongue around it's length. "So tasty."

"You see now Midoriya?" Venom purred. "I can give you anything you desire, we will be unstoppable, we will be strong, and you can have the biggest harem you can ever dream of us."

Izuku gazed at her with a blush. "I...would like that…"

"Then come here." she grinned, pulling him close as she kissed him.

Izuku moaned and kissed her back, his cock throbbed as he poked at her entrance and shoved in her cunt again.

"Mmmm!" she moaned. "Let's fuck."

"I feel like I want to impregnate you all." He moaned as he thrusted his hips up against her crotch.

"Do it." they told him. Izuku moaned loudly before pulling them all close, through that, he began his official gang bang to impregnate all 13 female venoms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Roaring Muscles, One for All, and new friend

Lot has changed after Izuku obtained venom, it was crazy. With Venom, he has powers, and a harem. That last part shocked him, but after Venom explained he is essentially ominisexual, it's an understanding that he can change genders at will, male for intimidation of opponents, female for sexual fun if he needs it. Not only that, he now has 13 venoms in his body, gives him more power and strength, and more advice in the head.

As he walked to school the next day he went into the classroom and everyone stared at him, they had seen the news and were frankly terrified of him now that he and them were, well, one.

'Silent today…' Izuku thought as he took a seat. As class went on he noticed Kacchan was glaring at him the whole time.

After school everyone was heading outside when Kacchan stopped him. "Hey! Deku!"

Izuku sighed a bit and turned to his once former friend. "What is it Kacchan?"

"Where the hell did that Quirk come from?! You been hiding that from me?" He growled.

"I was not hiding anything from you Kacchan, and there's more to my power than you realize, leave it at that." The boy said as he walked out, but screamed when an explosion blasted him into some lockers.

"Don't you dare lie to me Deku! I know you're hiding something, come on, you and me, we're having a duel, right The fuck here, right The fuck now!" The blonde yelled.

Other students circled the scene as many were shocked bakugou was fighting Izuku and his crazy power while some cheers. "Kill that freak, Bakugou!"

"Blast him to pieces!"

"Show Deku he's not one of us!"

Izuku backed up, hands up. "Whoa kacchan, you do not wanna do this, trust me."

"Just shut up…" The boy scowled as his palms sparked, then charged. "AND FUCKING DIE!"

"Alright, Have it your way...MASK!" Izuku called. Then venom covered him instantly. "Copy!" He growled.

Venom grabbed Bakugou's hands as he struggled to pull free. "Now, you come in here, again, in fact if you come in any place in this city, praying on innocent lives and we will find you. And then we will eat both your arms, then both of your legs and then we will eat your face straight off your head, do you understand?"

The boy gulped this time, the outside air blowing around them. "Yes, then you will be this armless, legless, faceless thing, won't you? Rolling down the street, like a turd, in the wind." Venom added. "Do you feel me?"

Bakugo struggled a bit in his grasp. "What...What the hell are you?"

Their face split, Izuku stared at him, his eyes conveying he didn't like this as much as Bakugou did. "We are venom." they spoke before his face fixed back up. "On second thought…"

But then Izuku forced venom back then changed back. "No, no no no, we are not eating a friend." He ran out of the school as everyone avoided him in every way.

"Why do you care about him? He is not your friend. He wants you dead, he sees you as a failure." Venom spoke.

"No he's not as bad as you think. Bad tempered? Oh yeah." Izuku told him.

Meanwhile All Might was watching him, he saw the whole thing. 'This boy….he could have killed that other kid, one who didn't like him, but he didn't. On top of that he saved that same kid too...maybe he's...the one I'm looking for.'

Izuku sat at a tree as Venom came out with his head. "You are indeed an interesting Human, Izuku. I know you want to punish that boy, yet you don't want to kill him."

"He May seem mean, but he's my friend. I just want us to be on good terms again." He told his partner, sighing.

Then All Might appeared right in front of him. "I am here!"

"WAH!" Izuku yelled as he skid back a few times. "A-All Might?!"

"Yes it is I All Mi-" then he became his thin form again, blood spewing from his mouth, steam all around.

Izuku yelled in surprise to that as Venom gazed at him. "The great and powerful All Might, reduced to this. Hard to even believe that."

As the man wiped his mouth he looked at Izuku. "Young man, i wanted to talk to you about what you said before, and what happened."

Izuku looked at him. "Huh?" Then he realized what he was talking about. "Oh yeah...that."

"I was too hasty on my answer, but what you showed yesterday, I realized." All Might spoke. "What you did, you went in without hesitation, even when you knew the stakes, you ran in without thinking, your body moved on its own, like a pro hero would."

"Not to mention you did it even though the person you were saving didn't even care for you." Venom interjected. "There's that too. Which honestly confuses me."

The legendary hero nodded. "Young Midoriya, you have shown much promise. Despite what I said and for you saving someone who had no desire to look at you as a hero, I know one thing...you too can become a true hero."

Izuku stared at him, his idol, his hero just confirmed the one thing he yearned for for so long...it caused him to slowly tear up. Venom made a hacking noise, this seemed to gross the creature out.

"R-really?" The boy asked in amazement.

All Might smiled. "I do. I hereby deem you worthy of my power, my Quirk is yours to inherit."

"Huh?!" The two gasped in shock.

"Did I hear that right did he say 'inherit'?" Venom asked.

All Might Laughed. "You two should see your faces!" He calmed a bit and wiped his mouth. "But yes, I said that Midoriya is worthy in inherit my quirk."

"How is that even possible?" Izuku asked as he started muttering theories on what the pro was saying.

Venom and all Might looked at him. "Uh seems like your overthinking this whole inheriting thing." The muttering continued. "Quit nerding out!" The two finally yell.

Izuku shut his mouth as All Might spoke. "Yes, I can transfer my quirk to whom I desire, but it is your choice to accept it." He spoke as his palm glowed in rainbow colors. "The name of my power, Is called One For All."

"One for all.." Izuku whispered.

"Yes, one person passes this power on as it cultivates more and more power." All Might said. "I choose you because you show what it means to be a hero, and so that we both can keep your friend, Venom, from falling into the wrong hands."

"I feel there is more to this than you lead on." Venom spoke.

"You'd be right. Another reason is because I've been on a long hunt for a successor, one that has the right stuff as a true hero. What you and Izuku showed that day against the slime villain, I knew I have found the right one to inherit my power."

"Even if we're as violent as we are?" The symbiote questioned.

"You may be violent, but I can sense you want what is best for Midoriya." All Might said to the symbiote.

"Hmmm." Venom hummed.

Izuku dried his eyes. "All Might, Thank you for this chance. I'll do it."

The man grinned. "No reluctance, just as I thought. Good, we start tomorrow, be ready." With that he left as the boy sighed, plopping against the same tree.

As he sat there Izuku elbowed the trees trunk and an apple fell into his hand, but suddenly so did a kid, who fell right on his face.

"Owwwww…." The boy groaned.

Izuku blinked before he helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...jeez, and I thought Hammock napping on the Empire State Building hurt when you fell." The boy groaned as he got up.

Looking at him he was a little taller than Izuku, by about an inch or so. He had a similar skin tone, brown-reddish eyes, brown hair that was dyed red at the tips, and he had a lean build like kacchan. His attire was a school uniform like his, but it was grey and it had for holes in the back. Lastly he was wearing rectangular framed glasses.

"So who are you?" Izuku asked.

"Oh I'm Toshinori Kumo, nice to meet you. Crazy wind we're having Huh? Shakes the trees like nothing." The boy smiled, holding out his hand.

'This one seems interesting.' Venom spoke in Izuku's head.

"So, What were you doing in the tree?" The green haired boy asked.

"Oh that? I was reading a book on different spiders when I fell asleep. My Quirk is Spider based so I gotta know all I can. Not much more like surfing the web, am I right? Eh? Eh?" The boy said, trying to crack a joke.

'...I'd give that a 2 out of 10.' Venom spoke deadpanned as his other selves agreed.

"Yeah…so what can it do?" Izuku asked.

"Everything any spider can do, in fact…" Toshinori closed his eyes as four red spider legs popped out from his back. "Ta-da! Retractable Spider legs! Bet cha don't see that every day."

"Whoa, that's incredible!" izuku spoke in amazement. "So you can use all kinds of abilities like any spider, right?"

"Yep, camouflage, super strength, you name it, in fact." His eyes then split, now his eyes had two sets of pupils and irises, effectively making four eyes. "Add a pair of goggles I'll be able to see all over the place."

'Hmmm, what a powerful quirk this boy has.' Venom smirked.

Toshinori shuddered for a second. "Spidey sense is tingling...better get a move on, if my mom finds out I've been out this long I'm as good as dead." He then shot a web from his wrist. "I'll see you later…?"

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." The boy told him.

"Well later!" He grinned web swinging away.

Izuku sighed a bit as he walked home, but heard Venom chuckling a little. "What's so funny?"

'I have plans, when we meet him again, his power, will soon become ours.' The symbiote answered.

"Oh no you don't. We're not thieves." Izuku chastised him. "I'll only let you copy power not steal, got it?"

'Don't you want to become stronger? Don't you want to be someone that is not laughing stock?' Venom questioned.

"Well if what All Might says is true I doubt we'll need anymore power." Izuku told him as they went home.

Once he walks in his mother races to the door, extremely panicked. "Izuku, I saw a report on the sludge villain attack from yesterday just now, you were there? Why didn't you say anything?! And where did this power come from?!"

Her son looked at the ground, not wanting to look into his mother's eyes. "I...I didn't want you to worry about what happened…"

The woman pulled his face up to look at her. "I'll always worry sweetie, but I'll worry less if you tell me when something happens, Okay?"

"I understand…" izuku sighed.

The woman nodded, letting go. "Now what was that power? It looked like it had a mind of its own."

Then venom popped out again, white eyes stared her down. "Not What, who."

Inko yelped in surprise as she stepped back, she shook, she never saw something like this. "I-Izuku? What is that thing?"

"A...well, I wanna say a kind of extraterrestrial parasite...but if I call it that, it gets mad at me." Izuku said, turning away when venom glared at him.

"I am NOT a parasite." he hissed before turning to Inko again. "As what I am, I am Venom, I share what your son holds. I am the reason he has power, and as long as you don't interfere, we won't have any problems whatsoever. Trust me when I say this, irritating the likes of me...is the last thing you would want."

The woman nodded. "O-okay."

Venom grinned. "Obedient, very good. And to make sure we are on the right page.." Another venom head rose before it lunged at Inko and clutched to her body. "I'd trim down a little, i like having a little mass, but too much can be tiresome. Perhaps a little more exercise would do you good?" It hisses to her before going back into Izuku.

Inko blushed in embarrassment as she gazed at her body, it was true, she did pack a few pounds and her once gorgeous figure got a bit on the chubby side. "Okay, I could try."

"I will assure you, when you make a change to yourself, you will be something that I look forward to." Venom smirked before he swam back into Izuku's body.

The boy looked down at where venom was, not knowing what it was the creature was talking about, he shrugged and went upstairs. "Good night mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Inko spoke before she walked to her own room. She stripped of her clothes before looking at herself in the mirror. Her stomach, no longer smooth and slim, a bit chubby with her legs. "That creature's right, I am really big...I should really try slimming down, maybe it'll help destress me." With that in plan, inko began scheduling a plan to slim herself down to a more sexier body she would have back, or maybe even greater.

(The next morning…)

The morning arrived as Izuku was out where All Might told him to meet him, at the beach filled with tons of Junk while he was pulling his best at a refrigerator while All Might sat on it.

As he pulled he couldn't get it to budge. "Hey hey! It's pretty comfy up here, how are things down there?" All Might asked as Izuku fell on his face. "You know people move these everyday, and most of them don't have any super strength."

"Well, there's a problem to that." izuku groaned. "I'm trying to pull a heavy fridge and I have an extra 500 pounds with it."

"Naw I've lost weight, I'm down to 460 these days, in this form at least." The hero chuckled.

"Oh joy." Venom grumbled.

All Might chuckled as he started taking pictures on his phone. "Heh heh heh, look at yourself, you're not ready for my power."

"WHAT!? But you said I was worthy!" Izuku shouted in panic.

"I'm talking about your body, One for All creates a whirlwind of pure force, an unprepared body can't handle it, your arms and legs would shoot Off if you tried to use it." The man explained, taking a picture of him.

"Seriously!?" Izuku gasped before he shook and rubbed his arms. "Okay...so then this is some hardcore gym work out...and you're my coach."

"Also I did a little online research, turns out this beach used to be beautiful." All Might said, tapping the fridge.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, because of the current bringing in trash, people liter here pretty regularly."

"Back then heroes helped the community, things were different before Quirks, service is what mattered." The man said as he flattened the fridge. "You will clear this beach, it will be the first step to becoming a hero."

"Uh...Okay.." The boy said in shock.

"Young Midoriya, you wanna get into UA don't you?" All Might asked.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, you went there so it has to be the best there is, it's a long shot sure, but I'm gonna shoot for the moon."

"That's what I wanted to hear, but we have very little time." All Might explained.

Izuku blinked before he realized. "That's right, the entrance exams for UA start in 10 months!"

"Not to worry! I got you covered with my Aim to Pass American Dream plan!" All Might told him as he was handed a packet of paper. "Follow this to the letter and we can mold your body in the ten month time frame."

Izuku looked through the dream plan as his eyes were filled with disbelief. "Oh wow...even my sleeping is scheduled in here."

"No kidding." Venom commented.

"If I'm being honest this is gonna be super hard, think you're up for it?" All Might whispered.

Giving a small wobbly smile, Izuku responded. "Sure, why not? I have to work harder than anyone else."

"That's the spirit fanboy!" The man laughed.

And so the host and symbiote pair endured ten months of pure hell, working out and pushing each other to the absolute limit.

Halfway through however Izuku was carrying an old air conditioner while jogging, but wavered, falling on his face, completely drained.

All Might on his segway stopped and looked back at him. "Hey hey hey, look alive kid. The exams are in 5 months. You want to stop? Take it easy and let all that hard work go down the drain?"

He tried to get up, but couldn't summon the strength, which the hero caught on why he's exhausted. "You're overworked." He said. "You haven't been following the all to pass american dream plan. It's designed to have your body fully prepared in 10 months, what you're doing is the exact opposite of what we want."

Izuku dug into the dirt as he tried to get up. "I have to work harder...I don't just want to get into UA, I want to excel!" He said as he looked up, tears in his eyes. "I want to be the greatest hero just like you!"

All Might was amazed and awed by this child, how he wishes to be like him. 'This kid has his sights on the future ahead of him.' He thought before he buffed up and picked him up. "That's what I like about you Fanboy! Not to worry, we'll get you back on track, just leave it to this old man to adjust your plan!"

"You're not an old man, all Might…" The boy sighed as the blonde man laughed.

'You better not push us anymore…' The symbiote growled tiredly.

(Five months and a plan adjustment later)

All Might was walking to the beach to check on Izuku And venom when he heard the boy roar at the top of his lungs. His body sculpted as a bodybuilder, sweating while standing on the top of any remaining garbage that was left on the beach.

"Whoa Whoa, Holy Crap kid." The man said as he ran up to the edge of the beach. "You even cleaned outside the parts I told you to! Seriously, there isn't a single scrap of trash on this beach!" He looked, shocked. "Oh my...oh my….GOODNESS!" Going muscle mode, All Might rushed and caught Izuku as he fell off the heap. He gave a proud smile of his students work. "Excellent job, young man."

Izuku breathed weakly and looked up at him. "All Might...I...I did it…"

"I'll say, I knew you could do it, but this is beyond!" All Might grinned as he let him down. He pulled out his phone. "Look at this."

Izuku looked up at the phone and saw him. "Uh…"

"It's you, Crying 10 months ago." All Might spoke. "But look at you now, you have sculpted yourself to a perfect vessel."

Izuku looked at his hand, smiling. "All Might, I feel so lucky, do I really deserve this?"

All Might laughed. 'Is he really still unsure even after all these months?' He then smiled. "Someone once told me that there is a difference between being lucky and being worthy, one an accident, the other a reward, never get the two confused."

Izuku nodded as he wiped his eyes. "Yes sir!"

Then all Might held out the hair to the boy. "Now, eat this."

Said boy and Venom looked at All might with a confused look. "...eh?/what?"

"To inherit my Quirk you have to swallow some of my DNA, that's how it works!" All Might told them.

"This is not how I imagined it!" Izuku said.

"No time for that! It's almost time for the exam! Now eat! EAAAT!" The man yelled.

"AHHHH!" Izuku almost screamed.

(Later…)

After his morning with All Might, Izuku headed to UA for his exams, his stomach doing some flips after swallowing that hair All Might gave him. "I still can't believe I had to do that." He whispered.

Then he looked up and saw a familiar bespectacled boy. "Hey Toshinori!" Izuku smiled as he ran to his friend.

The boy turned as he saw the green haired boy approaching. "Hey, izuku!"

"So you about to take the exam?" Izuku asked as they walked on the path.

"Yep, you?" The Spider boy asked.

"Yeah." Izuku nodded.

"Hey." they both heard a voice and turned to see Bakugou approaching with an irritated look. "Get out of my way, Deku."

The boy looked slightly scared, like he used to be before he just looked at Bakugou with a deadpan look. "Go screw yourself." Izuku told blonde snarled before shoving passed the greenette as he walked his way to the entrance.

"Whoa, who spit in his ramen?" Toshinori asked.

"Kacchan's like that, always has when he obtained his quirk when we were kids." Izuku sighed.

"Ahhh." His friend nodded.

(In the exam orientation room)

Once in the exam room they got their papers and sat down, then a blonde man wearing orange shades and a huge grin on his face stood on the stage in the middle of the room.

"Welcome you fellow heroes in training!" The man spoke. "The names Mic, and jammin it out is my game!"

"Holy crud it's Present Mic!" Toshinori And Izuku gasped in shock.

"Alright you newbies! In this part of the entrance exam is the written test! You will be acquired to answer the questions below. You all have an hour and a half to finish the written exam! And remember, cheating is a big no no, do so and you'll be thrown out like a horrible band at a concert." The man explained.

The room was silent so the exam was passed out and the written section began, about an hour later they were led into another auditorium so that they could hear about the practical exam. Present Mic was also explaining things here too. Venom wasn't happy about it.

"Can't this guy tone it down, Sound and Fire are a symbiote's kryptonite." He growled.

"That's new, why is sound and fire your weakness?" Izuku questioned curiously.

"In space there is little for us to adapt to, so when we first encountered those two things...well you get the idea." Venom explained.

"I see…" Izuku nodded.

"Excuse me!" A student spoke as he rose his hand. "But I have a question!"

"Hit me!" Mic told the boy, causing Izuku to cover his ears, he too feeling the effects why Venom hates sound.

"On the papers, four enemy types are shown. But you've only talked about three. If this is a mistake on official UA material, it is shameful." He turned to Izuku and pointed at him. "And you!" The boy tensed a bit. "You've been spacing out the past few minutes. You need to be more focused and serious about this exam, if you can't handle it, you shouldn't be here."

Izuku merely glared at him, venom causing his face to contour to show his white eyes and fangs. "Mind your own business." He growled.

Some students near him paled, scooting away from him as they knew about the stories of a strange monster in the city, thus realizing its Izuku himself.

Mic kinda shook, startled. "Ok ok, examinee 7011, Thank you for calling in with your request, let me explain." he showed the fourth villian screen. "This enemy is known as a no pointer. Each one will be in the battle simulator arenas. Best to avoid them. You can battle them if you wish, but it won't give you any points."

"Thank you, I apologize for interrupting." The boy said as he bowed, and sat down.

"Alright, if that's all the questions, then head to your signed arenas and get ready. Go beyond, plus, ULTRAAAAA!" Mic sang as it released a piercing noise in Izuku's ears.

The boy clutched his head as he groaned in pain, slowly getting up and stumbling out of the room. "Ugh...I can see why you hate loud sounds…" he groaned while rubbing his pained ears.

"Yes." Venom nodded. Then they went to the exam area. As the boy looked around, he and venom noticed a familiar girl, she had helped Izuku when he tripped on the way here. "Look it's that floater girl."

Izuku looked as he remembered what happened.

(Flashback)

Izuku and Toshinori were walking up the stairs to the exam room when Izuku accidentally tripped on a step and was about to fall backwards.

"Izuku!" Toshi gasped as the boy continued to fall. But then he just floated there in the air.

"...Huh?" Izuku blinked.

"Heehee, are you ok?" A voice spoke as Izuku looked up to see a brown haired girl with two pink cheeks.

"Uh...Yeah." Izuku nodded as she helped him up. "Thanks."

"Sorry if I used my quirk on you." The girl smiled while pressing her fingers together. "But I think you wouldn't mind me catching you."

"Yeah…" was all the green haired boy could say as she smiled and walked off.

(Flashback end)

Izuku continued to stare at the girl from before Venom spoke. "Well? Are you gonna talk to her, or gaze at her?"

The boy nodded and started walking towards her, but was stopped when a hand was on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was the same kid from earlier, the one with glasses.

"What are you doing?" He asked before looking at the girl he was about to go to. "You were planning to distract her weren't you? She's trying to stay focused, so best you leave her be."

Izuku growled, clenching his fists as he morphed into a newly designed form he and Venom worked on. It was a dark green, with large bulky forearms, black stripes going down the arms and black veins surrounded his chest, his face area was black and beast-like, and he had two blade-like versions of All Might's hair protrusions.

As he turned to the boy behind him he hissed, tongue flicking. "You Don't own usss."

The boy got startled and pulled back. "What the hell is this?!"

"We are Venom." He grinned before lumbering off to the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Test!

Izuku stood in his venom mode and waited for the exam to start, while everyone else cowered away from him, scared of how massive and how intimidating he looked right now. He toward over them at a staggering 7'2" which was as tall as All Might, and just as jacked. His white eyes scanned over the crowd and scoffed.

"Don't get in my way or you will be my next meal." Venom snarled, causing the others to nearly pee in their pants.

Present Mic was up at the top of the gate, he was looking down at the kids. "Okay Okay Okay, now it's time for the practical exam, remember you have to get points to stand on top here so keep your eyes sharp! You have exactly ten minutes." A buzzer went off as the gates opened, and no one moved. "What are you all waiting for!? The exam started! Run run run! You're all wasting time people!"

Venom got the idea and jumped a long distance from the other competitors. He ran through the streets of the artificial city. Turning a corner, he saw a one pointer robot.

"Enemy detected." The bot spoke before raising its turret.

"No you don't!" He growled, grabbing its arm and tore it off, then dug his teeth into its chest cavity, tearing its wires out. Venom spat out the parts before pressing onward. He came across a few more pointers and destroyed them along his way, thus raising him to 13 points.

"You know I just had a thought. Why don't we try copying their weapons and try making a more agile battle form?" Izuku asked.

Upon hearing this, venom smirked. "I like the way you think." His tendrils shot out from all over his body, snatching any weapons and gears left behind from any bots destroyed around him before pulling them into his body.

His form shifted and became smaller, around the height of All Might in his true form. He had a good amount of muscle, but it was much leaner, he now had body armor on that looked like it came straight out of a G. comic, and his mask Now was missing a mouth and his eyes were now a dark green with white outlining, he also still hat the blade-like hair extensions too. He had weapons too, ak-47s, 45-raging judge revolvers, beretta pistols, CZ Scorpions, and several other weapons.

"Yeah, this looks much better." Izuku spoke while looking at his new attire.

"Might as well keep our muscle form too, Incase we need more brawn." Venom nodded.

"Right." Izuku nodded.

Using his new form, he started jumping from place to place, using his gear to destroy robots. "45 points!" He said as he slapped a sticky grenade to a three pointer. Causing it to explode as he landed in a superhero landing. "Make that 48."

And yet again he was approached by a one pointer, he was about to get it, but some already did as it was torn to pieces by a blue laser beam! Standing behind the pieces of the bot was a boy on a frilly shirt. He had blonde hair and a very strange looking smile. He also wore a strange looking belt.

"Tre bleun, we make a great team with you as my decoy." The boy spoke in a frenchy tone. "Though I doubt I'll be seeing much of you in the future." he winked before running off. "Aediu!"

"Who the hell was that guy?" Venom asked.

"I have absolutely no clue." Izuku told the symbiote.

The two tried to find more robots, but one by one the other kids were picking them off, it was turning slim. "Crap, at this rate, I'll never pass!" Izuku said in a slight panic, but then there was a loud rumble sound. "What is that?" He asked as everyone started running away and screaming.

The two turned before they saw a massive robot looming over the city, it was about as big as your average kaiju. "I think that's what they're running from." Venom replied.

"It's the no pointer." Izuku gasped. "It's huge."

"Ow! My leg it's caught!" A voice cried.

The two noticed the gravity girl buried in rubble as she groaned in pain, her leg trapped under the heavy slabs.

Izuku looked at her, then at the kids running away. "What are you just standing there for idiot? Why aren't you saving her?" Venom growled.

"Well I want to but, how?" He asked.

"You want up? Why didn't you say so?" Venom told him, going buff again. "Let's test out one for all now."

Izuku agreed to it as he ran forward to the zero pointer. He channeled the quirk through his legs before he jumped higher than ever before. The girl gasped in shock to the display as he clenched his fist. The energy built up and pulsed through him and venom.

'So clench your butt cheeks kid!' All Might told him before the exams.

'And yell this from the depths of your heart!' He, Izuku and Venom thought together.

"SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

The impact of the strike struck the Zero pointer with such velocity, blasting the machine back as it began to set off multiple explosions. The girl and the other students who were still around gawked at the display of power shown and the fact the massive robot was struck down.

All Might in the viewing room with the other judges smiled. "That's right. Show them who you are. The embodiment of what it means to be a hero. Nothing is more nobler...that self sacrifice."

The twosome's bulked up right arm was now a purplish color as they hung in the air for a few seconds, then Izuku realized what was happening and gravity took effect as the two started falling, both legs and right arm broken.

"Crap!" Izuku gasped as he fell towards the ground, venom reacted by trying to drift him to one of the buildings, using his remaining arm, he grabbed the window ledge of the building and held on.

"Don't worry. I got us." Venom said, but slowly started to lose his grip. "Oh no."

He let go for a split second and fell again. "Aw this is gonna hurt…" Izuku groaned as Venom slowly disappeared.

SLAP!

The girl who he had just saved just slapped him on the cheek, which caused him to float in the air above the ground while she floated on a scrap of metal, She brought her hands together and gasped.

"R-release!" She said, as everything hit the ground. She panted before she gagged and upchucked her stomach.

"That girl...she saved our lives…" Izuku breathed as venom was working to heal him.

"She doesn't seem to be that hurt either. She's gutsy." Venom commented.

"And that's that! TIMES UUUUUUUUUP!" President Mic shouted and a siren went off, indicating the test was over.

"Owwww…" Izuku groaned as his legs slowly started repair themselves, turning to the correct position. He sat up and grabbed his broken arm, which also started to repair itself. "Damn it that hurts."

"You're lucky I'm a part of you and speeding up your healing." Venom spoke while the black ooze worked its way from within his body.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Then someone started walking up towards him. "Bravo, excellent work!" A female voice said, everyone turned around and saw an old woman in a nurse outfit. She passed out a few gummies to some of the others before approaching Izuku. "Oh my goodness, you're all banged up dear, it's almost as if you're not accustomed to your quirk yet."

"Technically Yeah, still getting used to its drawback, it must've gotten really strong after all of my training." Izuku sighed, moving his repaired arm.

"At least you seem to be healing well. But to be on the safe side." The woman spoke before planting a kiss on his forehead.

Everyone looked grossed out, but then something amazing happened, all his other injuries healed up in a matter of seconds. "There." She smiled.

"Whoa…" Izuku breathed.

"So she has fast healing abilities. Impressive for an old lady." Venom spoke.

"That's the healing hero, Recovery Girl." The blonde boy from earlier said. "She's the reason UA is able to hold these dangerous entrance exams."

'So that's who she is.' Izuku thought as she went around to heal any others who were injured.

(two weeks later)

A week passed after the exams, Izuku was waiting for his results from his exams, hoping he would at least pass. His mother doing her best to comfort him and he would pass due to his abilities and the fact Venom helped him, which raised his spirits a bit.

During the 2 weeks, Venom ad Izuku have been noticing a difference in the woman as well, her figure was becoming more hourglass shaped, her hip lines popping out more, and her stomach slowly becoming slimmer, and those chubby legs more thick with smooth skin and muscles, heck even her breasts were standing out in a bigger state.

"Mom sure is getting slimmer, isn't she?" Izuku said, noticing his mother's improved figure while he was working with his muscles in lifting a heavy dumbell.

"Indeed." Venom nodded. "She seemed to take my advice seriously, it will be a matter of time before you claim her for ourselves."

The boy nearly dropped the dumbbell as his face flushed, and the dumbbell fell on his foot. "Ow! D-Don't say things like that! She's my mother, that's a serious taboo."

"Pussy." Venom snickered.

"I'm not a pussy!" Izuku stated firmly.

"Sure you're not…" the symbiote said, rolling its eyes. "Anyway, That girl we saved, she looked pretty cute…tasty even, don't you agree?"

"Do you seriously have to have a perverted mind?" Young Midoriya groaned while picking up the dumbbell from his foot.

"You say perverted, I say open." Venom told him.

Then there was a knock on his bedroom door. The boy blinked as his mother entered, holding a letter. "Mom?"

"Your results from UA are here." She spoke and handed him the letter. "I'll be outside." She shut the door to give him privacy, but knew she was pacing around outside his door.

"I hope we got in." He said as he opened it. A piece of paper and a disc fell out, then a hologram appeared, and it was one of All Might.

"Booyah! I am here as a projection!" The number one hero yelled.

"Gah!" izuku gasped. "All Might!? But this is from UA!"

"That's right, now I'm sure you're wondering about this, but you are looking at one of the new teachers that will be teaching at UA this year!" The man laughed.

"No way!" The boy said. "This is, this is totally awesome!"

"Indeed And I am here to, Huh? Who's showboating?" All Might said as he talked to the camera man. "Yes I know but I wanted to tell him something first, wait I have to do how many of these things?!"

Izuku sighed. "That's rough."

"Guy seriously needs to get a hobby." Venom Says.

"Alright, moving on." The man cleared his throat. "Now then young man, you barely passed the written exams, and you certainly showed off well in the physical exams, and you scored a decent 50 points, that qualifies you have passed the test."

Izuku's heart skipped a beat, he passed the exams and will be part of UA!

"But that's not all I wanted to tell you. And what is that? Booyah! A video for your pleasure!" The man spoke as he started up a video.

"Um excuse me, do you have a minute?" Spoke the same Brown haired girl from before.

"It's the girl I saved!" Izuku gasped.

"Uh excuse me?" Venom snapped.

"Sorry, we saved." Izuku corrected.

"There's something I want to request." The girl spoke on the video. "It involves with this kid, he has green hair and freckles, and wears this green and black armor that shape shifts to this large bulky guy."

"She's talking about us!" Izuku gasped.

"Shh, quiet down Romeo." Venom hissed.

"I...I was wondering...could you give him some of my points?" The girl asked, which surprised Izuku and Venom. "He saved my life. If it wasn't for him and his quirk, I would be dead. If anything he deserves a place at UA. So please! Please give him some of my points!"

Izuku gasped at this. All Might then continued. "As you can see, it is not your quirks, or your skills that inspire others, it is your actions. Which is why the reason why the teachers at UA came up with a different point system, Rescue Points!"

"Huh?!" Izuku gasped.

"A panel of judges score based on the heroic acts of those who save others and do heroic acts during the exam! Izuku Midoriya, 60 rescue points, for a total of 110 points!" All might spoke. "And Ochacco Uraraka, 35 rescue points."

The boy started to get tears in his eyes. "Oh man…"

"You both have passed." All Might spoke before turning to the camera with an open palm. "Welcome, Izuku you are now part of the Hero Academia."

Izuku smiled through his tears of joy. "Yeaaaaah!" He cheered in glee.

(The next morning)

After the letter came in, All Might also contacted him to meet him at the beach where he trained. The sun was barely up as Izuku arrived. He saw the deflated hero looking among the horizon of the ocean.

"All Might!" Izuku called as he ran to him.

All Might coughed out blood in surprise. "Keep it down kid! People are here!"

"All Might's here?" A man asked near the small docks.

"I don't see him." A woman with him spoke.

"Sorry, there's no All might, just a misunderstanding!" Izuku called out quickly.

"Aw, I was hoping to get an Autograph." The woman sighed before the boy breathed in relief.

"You need to watch what comes out of your mouth." Venom spoke.

"Okay Okay." The boy said awkwardly.

"Anyway, congratulations on getting into UA." All Might told him.

"Uh, I couldn't have done it without your help." Izuku spoke.

"Also, I didn't do anything to get you in, no strings pulled, you did all that on your own." The man smiled.

"Wow…." The boy said in surprise. "I guess things are getting better, huh?"

"Though that backlash is a problem." Venom mentioned.

"I agree, never knew how you were able to heal quickly after that." All might mentioned.

"Well, Venom healed me and-ah! Wait, you knew I was gonna get hurt that badly!?" The boy gasped.

"Well, we were in a time crunch, but it turned out alright." All Might said. "Think of it like this, your body is overflowing with energy. With time and training, your body will hold it better, so don't worry." He then went muscle. "Then you can control your output."

Izuku and Venom looked at each other before they nodded.

"Hey, it really is All Might!" The man from before spoke.

"No way, when did he get there!?" The woman gasped.

"Crap, now we run!" All Might said, running ahead.

"Okay!" Izuku spoke and followed the legendary hero.

'Now you're the vessel of the new flame of one for all young Midoriya, over time your flame will grow, and become stronger, I only hope I'll be there to see you when it happens.' All Might thought as they ran. 'Pretty soon, you will outshine me, and I will retire, my job complete. Woo! Deep stuff alright!'


	4. Review Corner

Reviews

KillerKaug: WTF did I just read?

Nazz290: I have no idea on what's your plan for the story but please continue

NullSilver2005: Damn you are one crazy bastard

Karlos1234ify: This is interesting

Barryliv619: what the hell you're a sick fuck

Quentin3655: Excuse me WHAT THE FUCK?!

AnimeASSkicker: Wow. Venom is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit.

ReverseFlash: Personally this went from interesting to smut really fucking fast and outta nowhere I don't know how to feel about that tbh and 13 holy shit so what is that like 13 new venoms or just like more symbiotes idk too much on venom lore since they did some things with it and changed it around nowadays I'll say keep going with the way you wanna go right now it's interesting to say the least I guess but hey it's rated m for a reason although can't venom change and "camouflage" idk oh well you keep going ig

jf007867: I like it keep up the good work.

Arkadian97: You know I was like in the beginning 'Man this is actually good' but in the end 'WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING FUCK!'

Whitetiger789: Will Izuku still go to U.A in this? Also, will you be covering Bakugo and the rest of the middle schoolers reaction to the slime villain attack?

Reverseflash: No U, Jk okay I tend to give construct criticism where it's needed so you'll see that from us and also oof I really thought this was a chapter the hell is this April fools no but in all seriousness just keep going with what your doing and keep smut and all that as a side focus to the story like you said in or PMs unless it's needed and is relevant for the story and main focus for that chapter anyways this like a lot of stories has potential only difference is the writing style much more natural instead of being stiff anyways can't wait for the next chapter and I also recommend after a while to delete this or just add this to the bottom of the next chapter I know me and others kinda dislike chapters that are just simple authors notes that can be included in the next chapter (unless it's a hiatus discontinued kinda thing)

Allycat: 0_o what am i reading... why you do this... izuku is 14 to 15 years old... WHY!

iiliilili: lmao what the fuck

Shadow Joestar: KO awesome chapter, the exam is about to begin and Izuku is gonna show everyone that Venom is going to be become a hero with strong determination and pick up a few girls along the way.

animeover90000: Nice job my friend though I'm surprised that you made an OC character I believe and he has somewhat spiderman powers cuz honestly he remind me of fang from teen titans. I'm not talking about teen titans go I'm talking about the original one but nicely done with chapter 2 can't wait to see what you do next also I have one quick question who is going to be she venom if izuku and venom get separated will it ochako or toga.

AZNMAGICMAN: It would be interesting for Venom to eventually adapt to Strong Sounds and Flames/Heat

Whitetiger789: Great chapter!

Reverseflash: Well my first act of criticism is the timing considering you said it would be out in a week or so I imagine things happened and took longer like things are happening to me atm so I'm not gonna rage bout that I also want to ask bout the schedule you have or if you don't have one the dialogue would be better later on but some of this is kinda cringey it's good depending on the reader but it's still cringey you brought in some Miles/Peter spider fusion if you plan on making him All mights adopted kid or sum just know Toshinori is All mights first name and Yagi is his Last name that's why the people closest to him call him toshinori but to be fair they usually call each other by last name so oh well idk what you did with the Venom and Inko but that was weird Ik this is gonna be one of those Harems and Lemon/Smut type things not sure if you include te entire female cast I'd prefer if you didn't and had it to say Todoroki and Momo together for instance Kirishima and Mina etc not just all for Izuku kinda weird it'll be interesting with the Venom reactions with the rest of them a couple plot holes that I could ignore but choose not to for example the Sludge villain technically he should be wanted for killing him but meh also is he going to get a Spider man(with the symbiote on like in the comics or movie) type costume just with the bunny ears and then when he needs to go to the Venom symbiote "Big form" but with it without the Spider symbol idk this is important Info even though it's not a big game changer (save for the latter into turning bigger) I can see him fighting Nomu not doing significant damage like chomping his head off just to regenerate and then trying to hold it down by grabbing each other's fist and trying to absorb the Nomu by slamming him to the ground lots of ideas and details running around.

AnimeA55Kicker: Well the weird sex shit from last chapter certainly help set this fic apart from the other MHA Vemon fics out there. I saw the name, and then immediately remembered it as the fic where venom wanted to bang Izuku's mom

TheJSmooth: I'm loving this story... plus I re-read that little lemon from the last chapter. Lol Can't wait until the next one. Oh and Izuku met his first (Technically second) waifu!

flo463: I wonder how many males will be gender bender Bakugou seems to me an obvious choice hehehe, and izuku's mother in the harem please!

R reyes: You got my attention more please

Dracus6: my hero academia and Kill la Kill, Izuku Midoriya x Ryuko Matoi x Satsuki Kiryuin

BIG BadJ: I love this if you have time come check out my story called Fairy tail Phoenix of darkness

Oberon the fox: The pacing is really fast and the harem thing just sort of came out of the blue but those aren't really deal breakers. Now that all the slower parts of the original story are done and over with the pacing should sort itself out. Deku's venom harem is kind of 2 dimensional so perhaps you could expand on that a bit? Elsewise i have no complaints and i'll keep an eye on this

Nolifeking222: good so far can't wait for more

That Guy: I think I have whiplash from the hard left turn this story just took. Ew btw.

Danielthefanficaddict: Ok, first of all I wanna get something out the way right now...I see people talking shit about venom harem just gonna Point out that it makes sense psychology wise. I mean think about it, my boy izuku's got major self esteem and confidence issues and what better way to fix that then a romp in the sheets? Also I found it funny. Now, that said the story's good and I wanna see how my boy gonna tear bakugou a new one and see how the rest of class 1A is gonna react to Venom, all in all i can't wait for the next chapter, keep doing you.

Review feedback

Dragon Emperor0: like Godzillakaiju said, it's not meant to creep you guys out, so please tone down the shade throwing. Thanks for the feedback guys.

Godzillakaiju: So for some liking this story, we appreciate the support. For some that are a bit uneasy by the response of the lemon with Izuku and venom, it's not that really that big of a deal. If you look at it this way, Venom is not really a male, he's a non gender, his species has no gender. In all term, Venom can change his gender at any point of he so desires, reason you think he's a male is because producers that made venom from the new movie male to give him that dark and amazing character personality. We won't judge on what you say, but try to understand we're not trying to gross you guys out thinking this is all gay and shit, besides, Venom's race does reproduce Asexually, we wanted to compress something that's a bit more interesting for Izuku to help Venom's race reproduce, and give it some fun while we were at it. Also, we'll focus on more points to the plot of the story, but will throw in some times some 'fun' time for Izuku.


End file.
